The Last Thing I Expected
by Insan
Summary: Mai had trouble finding a job, and now that she has one... well... it's not what she had expected. cancelled
1. 1: The New Job

_Hi! Insan here!_

_Just to let you all know, I'm new here, so please don't be too hard on me. This is my first story and all…_

_Super Smash Bros. Brawl © Nintendo_

**1- The New Job**

I don't really know how it happened, but I finally did it! I got a job!

By the way, my name is Mai Kappougi, I'm 18, although I look about fourteen, at best, and I've got horrible luck.

…Well… I really guess I shouldn't completely blame this on luck; I've never been good at anything but cooking, so I guess that kind of limited my options…

But I'd found a job! I was so happy when I saw a want ad in the newspaper, and I called in and got accepted right away! Recently, jobs have been scarce for cooks, considering every restaurant in Japan seems to already have a cook.

Come to think of it, I never really found out what this job was.

The ad merely said "Cook wanted" then listed a number, and when I called in, they accepted me almost right after I called.

Hmm… I began to walk through a tunnel. Come to think of it, they never mentioned any tunnels on the directions; maybe they forgot to add it on?

I found the tunnel so devoid of light, it was sickening. I began to think it would never end. If I wasn't walking, I'd probably have something so I could, al least, see the walls of the cave.

I groaned. This was taking forever! What…

But then I saw something… Light!

A Glimmer of hope!

I ran towards it (You would to if you knew how long I was stuck in there) but got quite a surprise at the end.

I gaped, "Th-this isn't p-p-possible!" I stammered.

My surroundings could be considered normal… if I was living in the mushroom kingdom my whole life!

It was so weird… there was purely green, almost carpel-like grass, and everything had eyes! Oh, god, if I had a 100¥ for every pair of eyes there, I could live without any worry about money ever again!

I had to go on, though I found it odd. even the path had gone from a reasonably normal grey to a strange, red-and-yellow… I can hardly describe it!

I walked on and got more and more curious, was this really the mushroom kingdom? Would I have to work here?!

"Maybe it's some kind of Mario-based theme park." I thought to myself, but then I noticed something, "My god… It's a koopa!"

This was getting weirder and weirder, and even weirder when the koopa just walked off the cliff

…Then again, only red koopas turn around in the game, so why not here?

I began to run, not for any real reason just out of fear, until I reached this weird looking tower.

I stopped, not wanting to run into it, and looked up, "m-my, doe this tower even heave a top?"

I stood there gawking until I herd a "Ding!" and I looked down.

Right before, where there had only been a black wall, there was now an opening, and inside was something of an elevator.

I walked in, not knowing what else to do, the road ended there.

Inside I saw a multitude of buttons marked strange things like "Super Mario World", "Flat Zone", and "Hyrule".

Without really thinking, I pressed one that seemed normal enough "Lobby".

The opening just seemed to kind of disappear, and, having nothing else to do, I waited.

I recognized most of the named places, and I figured that before I was just in "Super Mario World".

Eventually I stopped, but where I stopped seemed more like a field then a lobby. I was about to step out when some guy dressed in- I gasped. That was link!

My Well-kept, jet-black hair began to stand up on end. This was clearly Hyrule, but why…

Link walked in the tower… elevator… thing like it was nothing new.

He walked in and immediately looked to press a button, but I guess he wanted to go to "Lobby" as well, so he turned around and noticed me.

He offered me a friendly handshake as if to say "Hello, stranger! Who might you be?"

I blinked, and then, slowly a cautiously took his hand and shook it, saying shakily "H-Hi… M-m-my name is…" I stumbled for a second, "…M-Mai."

He grinned widely, then, looked over at my bag and made a kind of gesture as to say "What's in there?"

I blinked, not aware of this at first, then realized he must have smelled the cookies I brought to make a good impression on whomever the employer may be.

I cautiously took them out and offered one to link. He took it and stared at it puzzled.

I thought, "Maybe Hylins don't know what cookies are."

I took one out for myself and said to him "It's a cookie it's food. You eat it," I took a bite, "see?"

Link looked surprised, and, cautiously, took a bite.

He gasped in delight and instantly snatched the bag from me, wanting to eat more.

"I-I can guess you like cookies." I stammered. Link nodded.

He opened his eyes wide, like he realized something, and reached into his pack, pulling out a glowing bottle.

"What's that?" I asked. Link just grinned and unscrewed the cap.

A fairy flied out! A fairy!

I was wild with excitement, "A-a fairy?" I asked.

Link nodded, smiling, "Y-Your g-giving her to me?" I asked. He nodded again.

The fairy flew in close to me and looked me in the eyes, and then it began flying around me playfully, Link and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we got to the lobby, it was like nothing I've ever seen before!

Nintendo stars all around.

My heart missed a beat; I didn't think there'd be so many people here. It was like walking into Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

My thoughts raced to that game, which was one game I had no talent in.

My fairy floated over my shoulder, at least with it I didn't seem too out of place.

"Where do I go now…" I wondered to myself, when suddenly someone grabbed my hand.

I nearly jumped. "Wha?" I looked, and it was a fat midget wearing red.

"M-Mario!" I stuttered in amazement.

"Yes, it's-a-me," he said, "So, Who are you?


	2. 2: Master Hand

_I can hardly believe it! I've gotten my first review! Thank you Pikana!_

_Your review inspired me to write more!_

_It's only been a few hours and I'm all ready done with the second chapter! W00T!_

_Super Smash Bros. Brawl © Nintendo_

**2: Master Hand**

"M-My name?" I stammered, its weird meeting two fictional characters in one day, "I-I'm Mai Kappougi. I…I came across this job offer, and I s-somehow ended up here."

Mario scratched his head, "What job were you applying for, again?"

"Um…" I said, "I don't know, th-they never said anything, and the add I found just said 'cook wanted', I-."

"Then your in the right place," said Mario, pointing to a doorway in the far right side of the room, "You'll-a-need to go in there."

I bowed, "Thank you, Mario I-."

"Just go," said Mario, "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I bowed again, and then began heading for the door.

It was weird, wandering through a room full of video game characters, I could recognize them all, but then, they were different, being real and all.

My fairy began flying around me again, I kept on forgetting about it.

"You need a name," I said to it, "How about I call you… Ai? Maybe… I know," I said as the fairy sat on my shoulder, "I'll call you Akibin."

The fairy sort of flew around my head in what appeared to be delight.

"So it's decided." I said, "Akibin it is."

I then ran into something, "Ow!"

I rubbed my face, I had run into, not a something, but a someone, and I was sure going to regret it

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled at me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss!" I cried.

"M…Miss!" I realized just then that I had run into Marth.

"You'll pay for that!" cried the angry swordsman.

"I-I'm sorry!" I explained, "I'll be mare careful; I just didn't realize that-."

"Shut up!" yelled Marth, putting his hands on his hips, "I'm not a woman, for the hundredth time, and I'm really getting annoyed at people calling me that! You're really going to pay you little-!"

He was cut off by a smaller, red haired swordsman coming in between us, "She didn't mean to!" cried this other swordsman, "and she's apologized quite a bit, I don't see why you have to get so angry every time someone mistakes you for a girl!"

I realized then that this swordsman was none other then Roy.

"Why do you always have to defend them?!" whined Marth, "It's like every time I try to explain that I'm not a girl, you always-."

"You never explain!" Cried Roy, "You always just yell why can't you ever just be polite for once!"

"I-if I may," I said, timidly, "Mr. Marth, I'm very sorry, but I was in quite a hurry, I could've mistook anyone's gender, I'm sorry." I bowed my head and began to walk away.

"Good-Bye." said Marth, angrily.

"That was close," I whispered to Akibin, the fairy made a motion which resembled a nod.

The next thing I knew I was finally at the door, "I guess this is it." I said

It was strangely empty inside the room.

It was almost as dark as the tunnel I walked through not too long ago, except now I had a fairy for light.

The place seemed deserted, and I was beginning to think I was in the wrong room, when the door behind me slammed shut.

"Hello?" I called, timidly.

Something I really didn't expect (Although, looking back, I really should've) Happened.

Something resembling a giant glowing glove came down from where I assumed a ceiling was.

The first thing I realized was that this probably was master hand, and that nearly made me die of shock.

"Hello," It said, "As I can tell, you know who I am, so I'd like to know who you are."

I couldn't say a thing.

The giant hand sighed, and then snapped its fingers together. I jumped.

"Now that you're awake," it said, "Who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Mai Ka-Ka-Kapougi…" I stuttered, still in awe.

"Ah!" it said, "The new cook. Of course, I'll tell you something." The giant hand made a motion, and the pitch black, what I assumed to be a ceiling, changed into a star-filled sky.

"You have been chosen to live with many of, what in your world are considered Video-Game all-stars. You will, no doubt, have many troubles, but be not worried. If you were to have a bad future my brother would have come out here instead of me." By "My Brother" I assumed it meant Crazy Hand, "You will in the end, find happiness, but it will come at a price. Please do not fail us, your talent is wonderful."

I bowed, "Th…Thank you…"

It chuckled slightly, "You do not need to fear me" it said, "I will not hurt you, but you should be cautious of those who would. Now, good-bye."

The hand just… kind of… was gone.

I began shouting, "But what am I supposed to do now?"

"There should be a map in your bag." master hand's voice was still there, "your room will be marked by an x, expect Mario to tell you what to do tomorrow, but you need rest today."

I blinked, the stars were slowly fading.

"This has been one weird day…" I said to myself.

I had found my way into the room marked on the map and found it quite nice.

It was like a little suite, with all the shelves full of ingredients, and the closet and dresser, surprisingly, filled with my clothes.

I was sitting by the mirror combing my hair, "Okay," I said, partly talking to myself and partly talking to Akibin, "I've landed myself in some freak show world with all sorts of video-game Characters. I've met Link, Marth, Roy, Mario, and even a giant talking hand. How does a hand talk, anyways?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Never mind, it's too much to digest in one day."

I began thinking of what I'd make for breakfast, and then realized that Link had taken all my cookies.

"Nerts!" I said to myself, "But, I don't think Master hand could've eaten cookies, anyways."

That made me think of Link.

I sighed, "I'd never have a chance with him… He already has Zelda… or Saria… or… come to think of it, He's got a lot of girls." She looked at herself in the mirror, "And all of them are prettier then me… I'm so plain."

She sighed, "I probably should get to bed now…"

…


	3. 3: Getting Oriented

_Hi there!_

_I feel lonely… Nobody (With one exception) ever comments my work…_

_I know I sound desperate, but I am… Please Review!_

_SSBB © Nintendo_

**3: Getting Oriented**

"GONG!"

"Aah!" I jumped out of bed, "Wh-What was-."

Mario stood there, gong in one hand and a big stick in the other.

"Oh… M-Mario?" I was completely perplexed.

"Yes, It's-a-me." He said, sounding annoyed, "And you may want to get out of bed. Your job starts in-a-ten."

"B-But…" I stammered, "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key to open all the doors-a-here."

I stared, still confused, "B-But…"

"You may want to make your own breakfast," said Mario, "You'll need the energy to feed some people."

With that, the fat midget walked out of my room, just as naturally as if he'd done it every day.

It took me a little bit to recover my bearings, then I remembered what he said, "Oh, my!" I said to myself.

I rushed through that morning, and it's always a disaster to rush something for me. I even managed to burn my food, something I rarely do.

I managed to rush out with only being a minute late, which was impressive for me.

The kitchen was the biggest one I've ever seen.

"M-My…" I stammered, "Th-this pl-place is huge."

"It is." said Mario, Unsurprised, "It's even bigger then the one back-a-home in Peach's castle."

I stood gaping.

"About your job," said Mario, "You only have to cook lunch and-a-dinner for all of us, we get breakfast in our own worlds, and I'll leave specifics on a note."

With that, Mario tore a page out of the clipboard he was carrying, put it in my hand, and walked out.

I stared at it.

"Wow!" I murmured, "Seven whole portions for Yoshi, and," I gasped, "Fifteen for Kirby!? Is it even possible to make this much?!"

Akibin flew over my shoulder

"Oops, I forgot about you. Now, what do fairies eat?"

I begin to walk around the kitchen, and I happened to have the fortune of knocking down one of many bags of sugar, breaking it open.

"Oh, My!" I cried to myself, But Akibin made a sort of squealing sound and flew over to the sugar.

I stared as the sugar began disappearing under her, "Well, that answers that." I said, surprised.

I turned and looked in front of me, "Now, what would be a good dish…" I began thinking of some of my best dishes, "Hmm… a bento would be too simple… Ramen would probably just be ignored… I know!" I reached over for some spices, then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, something jumped out and startled me.

I screamed, grabbed the nearest pan and flung it in the face of whoever it was.

I blined, then looked down and saw a pink blob.

"Oh, No…" I said to myself, "I think I just killed Kirby."

I began poking him with a wooden spoon I had nearby, and then noticed something.

"Oh, good," I sighed, "He's breathing."

Just then, Mario re-entered, "There you are!" He sort of chuckled at Kirby, "Looks-a-like his appetite got the better of him again."

"I-I'm sorry…" I stammered, "I didn't realize, I-I-."

"No need to get-a-upset." said Mario, "This same thing happened with the last cook, on multiple occasions."

"St-Still…" I said, "I shouldn't have done that…""Don't worry about it." said Mario, picking up Kirby, "I'll revive him away from the kitchen so he won't bother you"

"Th-Thank You." I said

As Mario left I remembered running into Marth and Roy the other day.

"I owe Marth some cookies…" I told myself, "As an apology, and I owe Roy some for helping me out back there."

I thought for a bit and then remembered Link, from the other day, I giggled, "Maybe I'll make him some cookies too."

Later, as I was supposed to deliver lunches to all the Smashers, I found myself at where Marth and Roy were said to be having a brawl around Castle Siege.

Luckily, the map marked all the places I needed to go for me, so I couldn't get lost.

"Hello…" I called, as I walked up to the castle. I saw he two, fighting by the wall, but neither of them noticed me.

I called again, but a bit louder, Roy tripped and fell, and Marth looked over.

I ran up, "Oh my goodness!" I said as I got near Roy, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Roy looked up at me, it was weird actually being taller then someone over 15, "I'm okay." he said.

"No, you're not!" I said, looking him over, "What's with all these cuts and bruises? You only fall once."

"We were just fighting, dolt." said Marth.

I got up and bowed, "Marth-san, I owe you an apology for yesterday, so I made you and Roy some extra cookies."

"Coo? Keys?" asked Roy,

"Yes, their like biscuits, but they taste better." I said, feeling confidant with my baking skills, "Try one."

Roy took one and took a bite, "Oh! Marth! These are great, you've got to try one!"

Marth looked over at one and said, "No thanks, I don't like chocolate."

Roy looked puzzled, "But Marth, You love chocolate. I've always noted you asking for it anywhere we go."

Marth looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks. He grabbed a cookie and bit into it.

He blushed, and grabbed the bag away from me.

"They're okay…" he said, wolfing them down.

I giggled, Marth was actually pretty cute.

Roy walked over to me and said, "Thank you so much for the cookies."

Roy looked at me, appearing to try to decide something, then made up his mind and kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel my face go red, so did Roy's.

Marth crunched a cookie to dust in one hand.

I bowed low and said, "Thank you for your time…" I put out their food, then hurried off, still blushing.


	4. 4: Impressions

_Hi! Thank you all for being so inspiring!_

_This chapter reveals more about Mai then I thought it would, but I shouldn't be too worried. It doesn't give away any major surprises._

…_except for one…maybe…read to find out_

_SSBB © Nintendo_

**4: Impressions**

I had found myself sitting near a lake.

I sighed, why was it?

I liked two boys, but I wasn't entirely sure if they liked me… and the one boy who liked me, I wasn't entirely sure if I liked him or not…

I sighed again, how was it that this was my second day here and I already feel entirely lost with all this love stuff…

I took out my picture of my ex-husband and I… What would he say?

"You need to keep going." Came to mind, "Don't let this get you down, and I wouldn't mind…"

I sighed yet again; it was hard being a widow at such a young age…

But I had to keep moving!

I got up, and walked toward the next group I had to feed.

The next destination was Luigi's mansion, and, as you can uses, I was very scared being there.

"H-H-H-Hello?" I said, while opening the gate.

I was shaking all over, anybody who passed by me must've thought I was having a stroke.

I called again, "H…He…Hello?"

I then suddenly felt this huge chill up my spine.

Before I knew what was happening, I had been grabbed, and the grabber, whomever it was began rubbing my breasts.

"Hello…" said a gruff voice behind me.

I screamed, and my screams could get pretty loud.

Suddenly, someone else jumped behind me and knocked out the person grabbing me.

I turned around to see who I could who I guessed were Samus and Snake (Snake being the one knocked out.)

"Stupid Snake." said Samus, making sure she only knocked him out.

"I-I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry." I said, still scared.

"Are you the new cook?" asked Samus, refusing to recognize my apology.

"Y-Yes…" I said, nodding my head, "My name is-."

"Yeah, yeah, "said Samus, "I know, Mai. I saw it on Mario's notes. Hand me the food and I'll tell you where kirby is."

Y-Yes o-o-of c-course…" I said, bowing low and placing two trays of stir-fried eggplant with miso sauce, rice and two cups of tea by her.

She sighed, and then pointed to the mansion, "Inside, top floor."

I bowed and thanked her again, then went off.

Inside, I almost froze in fear.

"I-I'll J-J-J-J-Just L-Leave this in h-h-he…here…" I said, Dropping Kirby's excessively large tray on the ground and running off.

Later, I found myself in the Temple.

It wasn't too strange; most of it was just empty space.

I walked in, and almost right away noticed the Brawlers.

"E-Excuse me" I called, "Lunch is here."

The four of them stopped and walked right up to me.

"Hi," said one, "I'm Peach! And these are Red, Yoshi and," her face contorted with disgust, "…Bowser…"

I knew all of that anyways, but I politely bowed and introduced myself as the new cook.

The four Smashers gathered around, and began eating their food.

I was about to leave when Red, or as many more people know him as Pokémon Trainer Stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked, ready to get o with my work.

Red said, "Payment," and held out some large egg.

I said, "Oh, no I can't ex-."

"It's my payment for all the food you'll be giving me," said Red, "I don't feel right eating someone else's food without paying, so take it."

I, cautiously, grabbed the egg, then bowed and thanked Red for it, and walked off. I noticed as I was leaving that he was blushing.

Finally (After many other non-plot oriented introductions) I found myself at Ice Mountain.

I walked up it a bit and was greeted by Ike.

"H-Hello," I said, bowing low, "I-I'm Mai, I'm the new cook here…"

"Hello," said Ike, "Thank you; I'll take my portion…and probably Captain Falcon's."

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't have a weapon on you," said Ike, "It's better not to go around him if you're not protected."

"He's that mean?" I asked.

"No…" said Ike, "But you really shouldn't go near him."

"Oh…" I said, "Th-Then… where ae Link and Zelda?"

Ike said, "Take the path called 'White Peak' and you'll find them."

With that, he took the treys and began walking up a nearby path.

I sighed, and began walking until I fond a sign reading "White Peak".

It didn't take me too long to find the two.

I wish it took me longer…


	5. 5: Hatred and Love

_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a huge case of writers block._

… _which is rather odd, considering… But It's been resolved._

_This chapter may not be my best, on account of said problem, but I tried, and that's what counts._

**5: Hatred and Love**

I shuttered.

Seeing that could make someone scream… It was so horrifying that I was lucky I didn't.

The very thought of Captain Falcon… Captain Falcon… Oh! What he was doing was so horrifying that I can't even bring myself to say what it was.

I was really lucky I didn't scream, and I managed to be able to run by without being noticed.

…That sight will leave me scarred for an eternity…

I managed to get to the end of the path and I was able to get that… image out of my head… It was shocking…

Anyways, getting that out of my head, I began searching for Zelda and Link… without much success.

I looked everywhere I could, but I couldn't find either of them… I looked everywhere I could… around every tree, behind every bush… I couldn't find them.

I looked for what seemed like hours, as in fact they were.

I couldn't find them, and I eventually got discouraged, then I heard someone yell in pain.

I, following the sound, ran and found myself in the middle of a circle of trees, where a woman had thrust a man onto a tree.

The man… I noticed… was wearing… I gasped.

The two were none other than Zelda and Link.

"You jack ass!" yelled Zelda, "I can't believe you'd have the nerve to cheat on me!"

Link was crying, as if he was trying to plead "I'm sorry," but Zelda punched right above his head.

The punch, with the combined magic put into it, broke the top right off the tree.

Link bowed again, as if he was begging for forgiveness, in his position anyone would.

"I'm going to kill you for this!" She yelled, punching again, but missing and making a large crater in the ground.

I was horrified; I never knew that anyone could be so violent and powerful. I had thought that that kind of thing only happened in video games and movies. Then I realized, I was in a video-game related world.

This was almost as shocking as… well you know…

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Zelda, "You're gonna die!"

I ran out and grabbed Zelda's hand, and yelled "Stop!"

She did stop, more out of surprise then my strength.

"Who are you?!" she asked, angrily.

Link looked up, noticing me and got this "I'm saved" look on his face.

"I-I-I'm M-Mai Kapougi," I said, "I-I'm the New c-cook…"

Zelda kind of snarled, and then made a move to hit me, but Link shoved me aside.

"You Bitches!" She yelled, "How many of you does that… that pimp have?!"

Zelda was shaking in fury, and I was shaking in fear.

She glared at me and then turned to Link, "And you! You're the biggest jack ass, the biggest pile of bull shit I've ever seen! I hope I never see you again!"

She stormed off.

I sighed, then looked at Link, "Oh my!" I cried, "You're hurt!"

Link put his hand up to his forehead, and the looked at the blood now on it like "Oh, what do you know…"

"Th-This won't do…" I said, then I reached into my bag and began looking for first-aid supplies.

I definitely didn't have any natural talent for first-aid, but my father almost obsessed with teaching it to me when I was younger, so my skills in it are mediocre at best.

I found them and began to treat the wound in his forehead.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud, "I'm sorry that she was so mean to you… and I'm sorry I couldn't stop her sooner…"

Link smiled as if to reassure me.

Akibin flew out and perched on Link's shoulder, worriedly.

"All done!" I said, looking at Link's head.

Link grinned, then motioned toward the food I had dropped on the ground.

"Oh no!" I cried, "The food! It's all ruined! I'm so sorry!"

Link grinned, then looked in my bag and pulled out the cookies I had baked for him.

I looked up, and saw him scarfing one down.

I sighed, and pulled out a teapot and some bottled water I had in my bag.

Earlier, I had planned to eat lunch with link, so I had brought tea leaves with me and a pot, and, obviously, bottled water.

I began trying to set up a campfire, but I kept messing up.

Eventually, Link came up and set up one faster then I could blink. He even lit it for me.

"Thank you," I said, while putting up the tea kettle to boil, "I hope I'm not bothering you too much."

Link motioned to me that I wasn't and began back into the cookies.

I sighed, looking at him. He was so cute… How could Zelda blame him for cheating… he was always surrounded by girls much prettier then me… I wish…

Oh, forget it…

A picture then fell out of my bag, and Link picked it up, and then looked at me confused.

"Oh!" I said, "That's a picture of me and my husband."

Link looked even more confused.

"I know I only look fourteen," I said, "But I'm actually twenty."

Link was shocked, but not really in a bad way.

"He's dead," I said, taking the photo away from him, "He died in a not long after we were married."

Link looked down; as if sorry he mentioned it.

"Don't be," I said, "He's been dead for two years, it was an arranged marriage anyways. We were close friends at best…"

Link sighed, then began stuffing more food into his face.

I giggled, He could be really cute, that link…


	6. 6: Valentines Madness

_More writers block, and this time it's worse then ever._

_Also, If your looking at a comment or something please be sure to read the whole thing… I had a bit of trouble with one of my friends because of this…_

**6: Valentines Madness**

I've had my job for two weeks now… and I'm starting to get used to it… if that's really possible.

I've met all the Brawlers and have learned many things about them which I didn't know before.

For example: Samus, although rough on the outside, had a soft spot for cute things. Snake has, at least five times, sexually harassed every female here, including me. Bowser was afraid of spiders, something I find odd.

But, enough about that, other things have been on my mind… things which caused a bit of trouble for me and the other girls on Valentines Day…

.

I had gotten up early that day, something I usually don't have the willpower to do.

I was able to finish all my work long before lunch, and then was told we didn't have to work that day… oops…

I left the food in the dining room (Used for dinner and special occasions) for anyone wanting a free meal.

Considering I had gotten my job done (even if it wasn't necessary) I had plenty of spare time. But then came my big problem…

"Oh…" I was rather worried, "who will I give Valentines day cookies to?"

This had been a pressing concern of mine since early that morning, I had a crush on both Link and Marth, plus Roy had a crush on me, and he is kind of cute, but…

Oh! It's so difficult to decide…

Back in Japan, I'd probably never have anyone to bother with this kind of thing… it was… odd.

I'm perfectly plain in my appearance… so why is it that I'm having… such trouble deciding?

"Mai!" someone burst into the door.

"Aah!" I screamed, grabbing a nearby pot.

"Stop!" yelled Samus, "It's just me, you airhead!"

I froze, then dropped the pot and bowed low, "I'm so sorry Samus!" I cried.

"Augh!" she sighed, "Look, I need a favor…"

"S-So… l-let me s-see if I've got this straight…" I said, "You're asking m-me to help bake something f-for…whoever your V-Valentines is…?"

Samus nodded, "I'm no good in the kitchen."

"S-Samus…" I said, "I…I'd n-never expect you of a-all people to have a-."

"So what?!" yelled Samus, "It's not that surprising is it?!?!"

"Aah!" I cried, "N-No Ma'am!"

She sighed again "So, will you help me?"

"I-I guess…" I said, still shaken up by her yelling, "b-but I'd kinda l-like to know… Who… Who is… y-your Valentines?"

Samus blushed a little, it's the very first time I'd seen her blushing, "It's a little embarrassing," she said, "Promise you won't tell?"

I nodded.

Samus breathed out heavily, "It's Captain Falcon."

I stood, shocked.

"So what?!?!" yelled Samus, "I'm guessing you won't help me now?!?! Because you don't like him?!?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried, "I-I-It's just that… I'd… never expected…"

"Well what did you think?!?!"

That Snake had a better chance.

.

I bowed again, "I'll help you," I said, anything to get me out of my own problems.

Helping Samus was just one disaster after another…

"Aah! The oven's on fire!"

"What do you mean 'that's waaay too much sugar'?"

"It's supposed to look like batter! Not soup!"

"Are they supposed to be this hard?"

"That's not cinnamon!"

After many hours of trying, we eventually got one bag of… almost-edible cookies.

"Be honest with me," I sighed, "Have you ever tried to cook something in your life?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Samus, "I've never been very good in the kitchen!"

Talk about a role reversal.

After a while, I told Samus to take those to Captain Falcon.

"Anything to get out of my own problems" I sighed, "That was a stupid move…"

I sighed again, I had forgotten about my own dilemma…

"Oh my!" I cried to myself, "It's almost dinner time already!"

I had better decide on who to give a valentine too, or… It'll be too late!

.

I walked down to the elevator, but stopped before pressing the button.

They were in their own respective worlds, but I wasn't sure who… to go to…

"Don't worry said a voice behind me, "You can give them to me, I know you want to!"

Judging by the rubbing I felt on my butt, I guessed the voice came from Snake.

I screamed, and accidentally kicked him. I looked again and he was out cold.

I stared… then realized that I was no longer holding the bag of cookies I had made. (These ones Samus didn't help make)

"Oh No!" I cried, looking around, and then I heard a sound… like "Crunch!"

I looked down, and saw the cookies I had prepared were now completely crushed and probably inedible.

"N-Now…" I sighed, I felt both free and guilty.

I felt guilty because I didn't have a gift to give any of the guys on Valentines Day.

I felt free because I didn't have to choose who to give a Valentine to.

But, I kinda wish that I did give one to someone… It may have helped later on.


	7. 7:Duran

_Sorry about the previous chapter… I feel like I'm getting slapped in the face just thinking about it… BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON!_

… _Actually, I did this mainly to avoid doing my French homework…_

_Hope this hapter is better then the last!_

_SSBB (C) Nintendo_

**7: Duran**

Three weeks later I had another interesting day…

.

"Th-There you go!" I smiled, handing the trey of Okonomiyaki (A kind of Japanese pizza) to Ness. He smiled back and walked away.

I sighed, and looked up at the stars, they were stars only because I was in Cornia, What a hard day it had been…

I hadn't been able to get up until the 11th hour, I had almost ruined the food (Granted, a few spices fixed that up), and, to top it all off, Kirby had just eaten all the food at once, so I had to make it all over again.

I sighed again, Why couldn't this be some normal job… No one could possibly imagine that a job they would find… would be inside a game. I just don't see how an average… actually, lower-then-average person is supposed to do this kind of thing…

I sighed yet again… It wasn't easy… it was… it is the hardest job you could imagine…

Plus, I still haven't had any luck with Link… or Marth…

Link and Zelda recently got back together, there an up-and-down kind of couple… one sees something they don't like in the other and they end it, and make up in a few weeks…

Why does Zelda have to be so pretty? I'm so plain… it's depressing.

But I shouldn't dwell on that.

I opened my bag and began searching though it for a box-lunch I made for myself… some simple sushi, some rice balls, a salad, and some Pocky, my favorite snack.

I began eating, then stopped and turned around when I heard some footsteps behind me.

It was red, and he was carrying a bouquet, I wonder what that could be about…?

He stopped about a yard away from me (I'm just guessing, but I'm not a very good judge of distance) and began looking like he was thinking something over.

I asked, tiredly, "C-Can I help you?"

Red took a deep breath and then said, clearly, but shakily, "W-Will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-m-me?"

I was confused… "eh?"

"I-I r-really l-like y-you…" said Red, blushing, "W-Will you go out w-with m-me…?"

I sighed, then asked "How old are you?"

Red stared blankly, "Hu…Hunh?"

"H-how old are you?"

"Oh…" Red seemed to be flustered for words, "I'm… uh… t-ten…"

I sighed, "Red… I-I may look young, but I'm a-actually twenty."

Red froze.

"S-sorry…" I said.

"No," said Red, "I'm sorry, I feel like I just made a complete fool out of myself for no reason… I hope…"

"You don't need to explain…" I said, "I'm sorry you thought about me like that."

Silence.

Red then said, "Your food is good."

"Th-Thanks…" I thought for a moment, "And thanks for the egg"

I had to be polite.

"How is it?" he asked.

I opened my bag, and showed him the egg.

The egg was wiggling back and forth, Red gasped.

"Um…" I asked, "Is that a bad sign?"

Red shook his head, "It's about to hatch!"

I was stunned.

We both watched the egg until it popped.

Crack!

We both stared.

"Aww…" I commented, "It's so cute!"

"It's all yours" said Red.

"You really mean it?" I asked.

Red nodded, "Riolu are a pain to train anyways"

I grinned as Red walked away.

Akibin flew out and landed right on the riolu's nose.

I watched as the two played together, "Th-they can do this kind of thing the second they are born…Oh!"

I scooped up the riolu, he let me do it without any hassle, "Okay… you need a name, right?"

The little Pokémon licked my nose, it was so cute I giggled a little bit.

"Okay…" I thought a bit, then said, "How about duran? Do you like that name?"

I put down the riolu and he hugged my leg, "I guess you do."

I let the two, the fairy and the Pokémon play together until I finished my lunch, then said, "All right, guys, let's go."

It was good… I never had a pet before… and now I have two!

It was a responsibility, but It had a good feeling to it.


	8. 8:Drama

_I'm sure you've guessed what this next chapter contains!_

_There was a hidden reference to one of my favorite anime in the last chapter, can __you__ spot it?_

_Also, thank you Turtlecash! This chapter certainly won't improve your image of Zelda._

_So, um… Review!_

**8: Drama**

"Here you go!"

Mr. Game and watch seemed happy when I gave him his lunch… it was a bit hard to make food for someone so… flat.

"Beep-Beep!

"You're welcome!" I said, and went on my way.

I walked for a few hours… Hyrule could be really pretty, it's been awhile since I've been here…

I stopped and looked around, considering there weren't any paths to the elevator… thingy, I usually had to use my map… but, for today, I think I'll explore a bit to see more of Hyrule… after all, I did get an early start today…

.

I had, eventually, found my way to Hyrule square… the place was way bigger and more crowded then the games made it out to be…

I noticed how the stores sold all kinds of things, things people could never sell back in Japan… things that people never heard of…

Duran played with my hair a bit. He had gotten a habit of riding on my head.. it was cute, but it could be annoying…

I thought a bit, and then wondered if I seemed strange at all, with a Riolu on my head and a fairy flying around me…

I looked around, and noticed quite a few people staring at me.

An old man came up to me and looked at Duran.

"Well," he said, "Young lady, how much for the strange puppy riding on your head?"

I blushed, I had almost forgotten, people in this world have probably never seen a Pokémon before… I felt silly, forgetting that…

"I-I'm sorry," I said, "My… um… 'Puppy', is not f-for sale…"

"Now, young lady," said the old man, "don't be stingy, respect your elder!. How much is the dog?"

I really should've asked Red for a Pokéball…

"I-I t-told you before, honored grandfather," I said, trying to be polite, despite how scared I was, "h-he's n-not f-for-."

"I want it!" Said the old man, "I always get what I want!"

"Kid," said someone else, a woman, apparently some kind of priestess, "I think that's a demon you there, I'll get rid of it for you."

"N-No," I said, "You d-don't understand. and I'm not a kid…"

"It might be a demon," said someone else, "why are you defending it?"

"B-But…"

"What is this?" asked the old man, "The Creature is mine! I saw it first!"

"If it's a demon," said the priestess, "Then it should be eliminated a once!"

The crowd watched as the two of them argued.

Someone grabbed my hand. and began playing something…

was that an… ocarina?

Next thing I knew I was in a temple… it looked familiar… Oh! The Temple of Time!

I turned around and saw Link, smiling.

I blushed and said, "Thank you Link…"

Link blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Link! "

That voice…

Zelda ran right up and pulled link away from me, "I thought I'd find you here!"

Link was a bit surprised.

"Hi Zelda…" I said.

"You, shut up." she glared at me like I was some kind of monster, "Link! You're so cute, but you really should show up on time for a date once!"

I could tell by Link's face he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Um.. Excuse me, but-."

"Shut up!"

I don't think Zelda liked me…

"Linky," cooed Zelda, "please show up more often for our dates… for me?"

Zelda could put on a really cute face sometimes…

…so cute that it was sickening….

"um…" I said, bowing low to link, "thank you so much for helping me put back there, I really appreciate it."

I ran out the door.

I could feel the tears strolling down my face, but I didn't want to stop.

.

I found myself on a stone near the elevator…

How is it… life's not fair…

My face was buried in my hands while I cried all I could.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around.

It was Marth.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "There, I said it…"

I was confused.

"look, I know I love you, but I've noticed you like Link a lot more… It's hard to say this, but if you really want Link, I'm not gonna stop you… Wanting someone to be happy because you love them…"

Marth began murmuring so I couldn't hear him.

I blushed, I didn't know Marth was like this, I always thought he wouldn't care if I was happy, if anyone but himself was happy… he wasn't happy a lot either.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I sobbed, "I-It's just… Things are so complicated… Link… you… Zelda…" I accidentally spat the word Zelda, like I detested the word… did I?

Marth sighed, "If you want him that much… maybe you should forget about Zelda… It might help you…"

I looked up, Marth-sama could be really nice when he tried…

"Th…Thank you…"

Marth blushed, "Just don't go around telling people."

I got up and bowed, then went towards the elevator.

Once I got inside, I sighed to myself, "I'm not sure weather I'm relieved or just more lost…"


	9. 9:A Letter

_Guess what, I'm not dead!_

_And I'm finally able to write some more!!!_

_But, It has gotten allot harder to write, my updates won't necessarily be frequent, but they won't be as far apart as this chapter and the last..._

_Also...Thank you if you're reading this_

**9: A Note**

It was about a week later...

I had a day off, apparently, it was some Hyrulian holiday.

I had gone down to the kitchen somewhat out of habit, also somewhat to teach Duran about cooking.

Just three days ago the young Riolu had began playing with some cooking implements, making some kind of odd goo. I cleaned it up, but he kept making this or that odd confection, until I figured it out... he wanted to cook!

Since then I had been teaching him, nothing too complicated, I don't want Duran to hurt himself, but he knows enough to make a box lunch.

Akibin was also a big help, she'd always show me where this spice was or help me reach that meat, and she had been happy to do all this to.

"All right, Duran." I said, happy, "Today we'll try something a bit harder... soba."

"Rai!" said Duran, excitedly; he had never used the burner before.

Just then link walked into the room.

I got quiet... I didn't want to say anything to him...

I felt hurt whenever he came near... like he had cheated on me...

I know it's not true... We never were going out, in fact, he probably comes by to apologize, but...

...

He handed some berries to Duran; he must've really liked the berries from Hyrule.

I stood; chopping carrots, ignoring what was going on around me... pretending to be busy... or trying to, without much success.

Link tapped me on the back, I didn't move.

I heard him sigh, and then he put a piece of paper beside the board where I was chopping...

He left quietly and, one I couldn't hear him, I looked down at the paper.

It was a very fine piece of stationary, even someone like me could tell, and, in a world withouta way of mass producing paper like Hyrule, it must've cost a lot...

I stared at the paper... and I couldn't bring myself to read more than the first three words...

I may have fely like he cheated me... but I also felt like I had cheated him...

... Why couldn't I make up my mind...

It seemed easy enough for all the other girls here to do so, They could all could do anything and not give a care... I guess it's just harder for me...

Plus, all the other girls could make up their mind... and they could stat committed to whoever they wanted to...

Link... or Marth...

I couldn't... I loved both of them too much...

I also felt... like I cheated both of them for loving both of them...

I sat down, and Duran tried to comfort me...

He always seemed to know e=when something like this was going on... He always wanted to help...

Even though he couldn't speak... it was sweet of him...

I grabbed the paper and stared...

I just saw words... I didn't read... I didn't want to...

But I found myself doing so, anyways...

"_I'm Sorry_" It read, "_I want to be with you... I didn't mean to hurt you... I broke up with Zelda... Can you ever forgive me...?_"

There was a pause... then I found myself crying...

"I'm sorry Link" I said aloud, even though he wasn't near, "I just can't make up my mind...I think... I just don't know..."

I cried for an hour longer, then I said, "...Duran... Let's cook some more..."

Just crying wasn't going to help... I had to keep working until I could make up my mind...

...Link had wonderful handwriting...


End file.
